


Memories of Her

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, fluff with a little bit of something something, implied something something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: I don't own gintama.





	Memories of Her

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own gintama.

His arm moved to the spot next to him. The familiar feeling of someone’s body was missing. He patted the area and there was no one. His eye ripped open and saw the woman he loves missing. He sat up, put on his boxers and robe, and brushed his teeth. He walked out and heard a faint voice from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw a woman with blonde hair wearing his t-shirt. It was strange how something that fit him perfectly was loose and baggy on her. He liked seeing her wear his shirt. He snapped a picture. He noticed all of her attention was on the cookbook she was holding.

“Hm, so I should mix tha flour ‘n eggs.” She felt arms wrap around her waist and let out a small squeak. She saw a head of purple hair rest on her shoulder and she laughed. “That’s ticklish darlin’!”

He kissed her neck. “Morning honey. I slightly panicked because you were missing.”

“Sorry I startled ya. I wanted ta surprise ya with breakfast.”

“How unfair. I wanted us to sleep in a little bit more.” She looked at him with a sorry expression.  _ How adorable. You tempt me so. _

“Sorry Shinsuke.”

“If you’re really sorry, how about we make what you were making together?”

She beamed at him. “Sounds good.”

They worked together and made plates of crepes. “Tsukuyo, these look and smell good.”

“They came out well thanks ta ya. Do ya want some cream on yers?” Tsukuyo whipped out some whip cream.

“Well we made them together of course they would come out well. I’d like some on mine please.” Tsukuyo shook the can and “accidentally” pressed on the nozzle. Whip cream landed on his chest. Shinsuke looked at her and saw she was laughing. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Playing this game are we?” He got the can of whip cream and sprayed at her too. It landed on her lips. She let out a small gasp then when back to laughing.

“Sorry. I couldn’t miss tha opportunity. Here let me clean ya up.” She grabbed tissue and cleaned the cream off his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed their bodies together. She blushed. “Shinsuke I still needa clean myself.”

“Since you cleaned me up, I’ll clean you up.”

“Here’s another t-” Before she could say anymore his lips were on hers. He was eating and licking off the cream off her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They broke off their kiss to breathe. Their wants for each other was palpable.

_ Damn she’s too irresistible.  _ “We need to stop. If we go any further, I won’t be able to control myself.”

_ I don’t wanna stop here.  _ “Shinsuke.” She cupped his face and dived back in to kiss him. 

He fully knew what the kiss meant. He walked them back inside to their bedroom and closed the door with his foot. After they expressed their love for each other they were cuddling. Tsukuyo fell back asleep and he was carefully playing with her hair. “You must’ve been tired after last night and just now. I hope I didn’t push you too far.” Instead of a verbal response, Tsukuyo cuddled up to him. He smiled and kissed her on the head. He quietly slipped out of bed and walked into a darkroom. There were all sorts of pictures of Tsukuyo from the fun times they shared together. He got his film and started to develop the recent pictures he took. He hung the film to dry and took down the developed pictures. He wrote the dates and a small description of that moment behind each picture. He put them all in an album named, Tsukuyo, he made and slipped back into bed.

“Hmn, went ta tha darkroom?” she asked half-awake.

“Yeah went to develop film real quick. Let’s just laze around together for the rest of the day.” He snuggled up to her.

“It sounds like a good plan.” She quickly fell back asleep and he soon followed.

Tsukuyo knew about the darkroom and that he developed pictures of her but didn’t know that he had made an album of her. He created the album to always remember their moments together no matter how small or big it was because every moment with her was precious. Maybe one day when they are old and gray he’ll show her the album but for now it was his own little secret.


End file.
